My Dear Mikan
by MapleDumplings
Summary: Natsume finally admits he has feelings for Mikan, now all thats left is to tell her. But when Mikan's first love moves into the academy, Natsume cant stand the fact that they are too close to each other, will he be able to tell her, or will it be too late
1. Say hi to Kazuma Nakashima

Miha-chan: Yay! my second fanfic! this is gonna be lots of fun!

Mikan: I agree with you! I hope we can have a lot of fun in this story!

Miha-chan: Oh we will! (stares at Mikan and Natsume with a mischievous glint in eyes)

Natsume: What the heck was that?

Miha-chan: Nothing!

Hotaru: So, whos your disclaimer Miha-chan?

Miha-chan: Lets see! ini, mini, myni, mo! its you Yuu!

Yuu: Okay! I'll try my best! Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!

Miha-chan: Perfect Yuu! on to first chapter!

Chapter 1 - Say hi to Kazuma Nakashima!

It was an ordinary day at Alice academy, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue, everybody in class B was talking about the new student.

"I wonder what the new student is gonna look like! I heard its a boy!" said Nonoko.

"Well, I just hope I can be friends with the new student!" said Mikan.

"Who would want to be your friend, polka dotted panties girl" said Natsume.

"I have a name you know! use it!" said angry Mikan.

"Whatever polka dotted panties girl" said Natsume and walked away, at the same time Mr. Narumi went in.

"Okay class! settle down! today is the day you finally get to meet your new classmate!" said Mr. Narumi "Please come in!"

The door opened, in came a boy with his hands in his pockets, he had spiky silver hair and very attractive yellow eyes. Mikan was surprised at what she saw, the boy was also surprised when he saw Mikan.

"This is Kazuma Nakashima! he just moved here from New York!" said Mr. Narumi "does anybody have any questions for Nakashima-san?" a boy raised his hand.

"Whats his alice?" asked the boy.

"Well, why dont we let Nakashima-san explain?" asked Mr. Narumi looking at Kazuma for an answer, Kazuma smiled.

"Sure!" replied Kazuma "my alice is thunder and dream, I can make thunder and make a person's dream seem real" everybody was amazed at his alice.

"Now, anymore questions?" asked Mr. Narumi, another student raised his hand.

"Whats his star ranking?" asked the student.

"Well, since he has a really rare alice, and he really has a good attitude, we have decided to put him on the top star!" said Mr. Narumi, everybody else was amazed, it was only his first day here and he's already in the top star.

"Now, I have to assign a partner for Nakashima-san, which one of you volunteer?" asked Mr. Narumi, nobody raised their hands "I knew this would happen! well looks like I have to assign Mikan to Nakashima-san!" Mikan's eyes widened.

"Well, I hope you will be nice to him on his first day, your substitute teacher has gotten sick, so your on your own, adieu!" said Mr. Narumi and off he went. Most of the students were going to each others desks to talk about some gossip and other stuff, Kazuma was on his way to his desk when he saw Mikan on the way, so he stopped in front of Mikan's desk.

_"Whats this guy doing with Mikan?"_ thought Natsume.

"Long time no see, Mi-chan!" greeted Kazuma.

"You too, Kazuma-san!" replied Mikan.

"Huh? Mikan, did you know Kazuma from a long time ago?" asked Hotaru, Mikan nodded.

"We met since kindergarten, but Kazuma had to move away when we were in the 2nd grade, thats before you came in Hotaru!" said Mikan.

"Yeah, I had to move cause my dad got a new job at New York city" said Kazuma.

"I didnt know you were an alice, Mi-chan" said Kazuma.

"Mi-chan?" asked Hotaru.

"Thats what Kazuma use to call me back then!" said Mikan.

_"Mi-chan? what a stupid nickname! it doesnt fit her!"_ thought Natsume, he was burning with jealousy.

"Why is it so hot all of a sudden?" asked Ruka to himself, when he realized it was Natsume, he sweatdropped and backed away.

"I almost forgot to ask! whats your alice Mi-chan?" asked Kazuma, before Mikan could answer Natsume interupted their little reunion.

"She has a nullification alice" said Natsume in a loud but calm voice, so Kazuma would hear it.

"Hey! I was about to say that! Natsume!" whined Mikan.

"Your too slow to talk, thats why I had to answer it for you, polka dotted panties girl!" said Natsume.

"Natsume! I told you already! use my name will ya!" yelled Mikan, Kazuma took a step forward to Natsume.

"Your name is Natsume Hyuuga, am I right? you have the alice of fire" said Kazuma.

"Yeah" replied Natsume.

"Then this gonna be interesting" said Kazuma "why dont we have a duel?" Natsume was a little enlightened, now this guy was speaking his language.

"Sure, we'll meet tommorrow at 3pm, infront of the northern forest" said Natsume, Kazuma smirked.

"Its settled then!" said Kazuma.

Miha-chan: Hey! maybe I should invite Kazuma next time!

Mikan: Sure! why dont we? he's our friend isnt he?

Natsume: Do whatever you want, but I'll tell you one thing, I dont trust that guy!

Hotaru: Someone's green with envy. (sips tea)

Natsume: I'm not!

Miha-chan: Please review people!


	2. The duel begins!

(in another room)

Miha-chan: Hotaru, are you done yet?

Hotaru: I'm almost finished, just give me 5 minutes.

Yuu: Are you guys sure this is okay? what if Natsume knows? he's really sharp.

Miha-chan: Nah! he wont! we're in another room far far way from the room both Mikan and Natsume are in!

(With Mikan and Natsume)

Mikan: They're taking a really long time just to get some tea and cakes!

Natsume: Maybe that cause your hungry, and it seems like a really long time.

Mikan: Its kinda getting cold in here, dont you think Natsume?

Natsume: No.

(With me, Yuu and Hotaru)

Miha-chan: Sometime soon the room Natsume and Mikan are in is gonna be very cold! and when its too cold, Natsume will have too warm Mikan up! kawaii! I cant wait to get it on video tape! (pulls out video cam)

Yuu: (sweatdrops) Your evil!

Miha-chan: Hey, we can sell the video tape to Gakuen Alice fans! right Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yeah, we're gonna make millions.

Chapter 2 - The duel begins

It was 3 in the afternoon in Alice Academy, the sky was blue and the air was fresh, right infront of the northern forest were six elementary kids, they were Natsume, Kazuma, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu.

"I dont know about this, what if they get in trouble?" asked Yuu.

"You worry too much Yuu" said Hotaru "this is their problem not ours"

"If its not your problem then why are you here Hotaru?" asked Ruka.

"I got all these people to pay for the tickets for the match" said Hotaru, a crowd of people came.

"I also have a notice for the audience, after the match these Ruka cards are on sale for 10 rabbits each" said Hotaru holding up a card of Ruka dancing around with the animals.

"Thats soo kawaii! I want one!" said a girl from the audience.

"Hey, me too!" said another from the audience.

"Hotaru! you took that picture?" yelled Ruka.

"Yes, and people seem to really like it, I'm gonna make millions" said Hotaru with a money sign in her eyes, was Ruka furious.

"Give me those pictures!" said Ruka, he was trying to get the pictures out of Hotaru's grasp.

"No" replied Hotaru and Ruka ended up falling on the ground.

"Are you okay Ruka?" asked Mikan.

"Yeah I'm just fine!" said Ruka, Hotaru was already out of sight.

"Lets get this over with!" said Natsume to Kazuma, Kazuma just smirked.

Natsume attacked first, he ran up to Kazuma and tried punching him with his fire alice, unfortunatly for Natsume, Kazuma was able to avoid it, he tried again this time he threw a fire ball at Kazuma's back, Kazuma did a backflip and dodged the attack.

"Now its my turn" said Kazuma, Kazuma shoot a thunderbolt at Natsume, Natsume was almost hit by the thunderbolt. Natsume was about to launch his next attack but he accidently looked straight into Kazuma's eyes, Kazuma smirked.

(for those who didnt know let me explain it, the dream alice is like Ban Mido's evil eyes, if a person looks straight into Kazuma's eyes, Kazuma can make the person dream of something good or bad, the dream seems really real to the person dreaming and it also seems like hours, but all of that is accomplished in 30 seconds)

Lets enter Natsume's dream:

Natsume launched his next attack to Kazuma, it was successful, but the flames dissappeared on Kazuma's arm for only a few minutes, Natsume was shocked by this. Kazuma shot one of his thunderbolts at Natsume, Natsume dodged it perfectly, Kazuma shot Natsume again, it was successful. The thunderbolt hit Natsume's left leg, Natsume was now on the ground, he winced cause of the pain. Then suddenly the atmospere grew dark, the only thing Natsume could see was himself and a pair of yellow eyes, then an image of Mikan appeared.

"Mikan...you idiot!" said Natsume softly.

End of dream

"Had a nice dream?" asked Kazuma slyly, Natsume was now awake.

"Damn it! i forgot about his dream alice!" said Natsume softly.

"I gotta go, I'm late for a meeting with the teachers" said Kazuma and he smiled, then he just walked away. (the teachers of the alice academy just wanna talk about something serious which involves Kazuma, I'll explain in later chapters)

"Are you okay Natsume?" asked Ruka while he was helping Natsume up.

"Yeah I'm just fine! that bastard's gonna pay!" said Natsume glaring at Kazuma's back, Mikan was a little bit worried so she walked to Natsume's direction.

"Are you alright Natsume? no injuries?" asked worried Mikan.

"Yeah, I'm just fine polka dots" said Natsume.

"Yogata" said Mikan and off she went.

"You know something Natsume, it seems like you have a rival" said Ruka.

"I dont know what your talking about!" said Natsume, Ruka just smiled.

Hotaru: Finished! (wipes sweat off forehead)

Miha-chan: Yay! hurry! I wanna catch the scene on videotape! (rushes out of the room)

(With Mikan and Natsume)

Mikan: Its soo cold! (rubs shoulders)

Natsume: Stop whining its not that cold!

Mikan: Maybe not to you! but it is to me!

(Around the corner)

Miha-chan: Man! Natsume's just too cold!

Hotaru: Well what do you expect?

Miha-chan: Looks like its time for plan B!

Yuu: Theres a plan B?

Miha-chan: Yup! and if that doesnt work, we'll move on to plan C!

Hotaru: Just how long do you attempt to bring those two together?

Miha-chan: Until Natsume confesses to Mikan!


	3. What? a date to central town?

Yuu: Um Miha-chan, what if Natsume gets furious at us?

Miha-chan: Then where do you want to go? (holds up travel guides)

Yuu: What are those for?

Hotaru: Incase Natsume tries to burn us to death, we'll escape to another country.

Miha-chan: You know I always wanted to go to Europe! (looks through Europian travel guide)

Hotaru: As for me, I want to see the kangaroos in Australia (looks through Australian travel guide)

Yuu: (sweatdrops) Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice.

Miha-chan: That's the spirit Yuu! of course plan B will work!

Chapter 3 - What? a date to central town?

It was your everyday morning at Alice Academy, as usual the classroom would be quiet at the start of the day, then Mikan comes to make the whole classroom of class B noisy, but this time, somethings slightly changed with the new student joining class B.

"Good morning Hotaru!" yelled Mikan in her loud voice "come on give your best friend a hug!"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Its soo early in the morning, and here you are creating a ruckus" said Hotaru calmly.

"Ow! my head is throbing with pain!" whined Mikan.

"Hotaru, dont you ever get tired of shooting Mikan like that?" asked Yuu.

"No, infact its quite entertaining." said Hotaru, Mikan was still on the floor whining about how painful the baka gun is.

"Hey, polka dots!" said a familiar annoying voice "what the heck are you doing?"

"I told you stop calling me polka dots!" yelled Mikan.

"You still havent answered my question polka dots, and where's your hell of a bastard friend?" asked Natsume.

"Hey! stop calling Kazuma that! he's a nice guy, not like you!" said Mikan, she was still on the floor.

"Ohayo Mi-chan! uh...what are you doing on the floor?" asked Kazuma as he entered the room.

"Hotaru blasted one of her baka guns at me again!" said Mikan.

"Here! let me help you up!" said Kazuma stretching out his hand to Mikan.

"Thanks a lot Kazuma-kun!" said Mikan, Natsume glared at Kazuma, Kazuma just smiled.

"Is there a problem?" asked Kazuma to Natsume.

"Nothing" replied Natsume then he walked to his seat.

"Are you still okay?" asked Kazuma, he pulled back Mikan's bangs to see the wound on her forehead, Mikan blushed light pink, after all Kazuma was Mikan's first love.

"I-I'm fine!" stuttered Mikan, Natsume watched the whole scene from his seat, he always glare whenever he saw Kazuma, he hated the guy.

"Hey Mikan, why dont you invite Nakashima-san to central town with us?" asked Yuu.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! how about it Kazuma-kun? they have really good howalon there!" asked Mikan.

"Sure, why not? you are my partner right?" asked Kazuma, Mikan nodded.

"Come with us this Saturday! okay?" asked Mikan, Kazuma nodded, the teacher came in and class started.

_"This Saturday huh?"_ thought Natsume _"Looks like I plans this Saturday!"_

Miha-chan: Ne, Mikan-chan, what do you look for in a guy?

Natsume: (looks at Mikan)

Mikan: Hey! why the sudden question?

Miha-chan: Nothing just curious, what was I thinking asking you that? you already found your ideal guy!

Mikan: I did?

Miha-chan: Never mind, your too young to understand.

Natsume: Almost everything you say complicates her.


	4. Our date to Central Town!

Miha-chan: Heres the tea!

Natsume: Oi, why is there an extra cup?

Miha-chan: Oh, I invited over a friend!

Mikan: Really?

Miha-chan: Yeah.

Miha-chan: I'll get it! (opens door)

Kazuma: Konnichiwa Miha-chan!

Miha-chan: Konnichiwa!

Mikan: Kazuma-kun!

Kazuma: (smiles at Mikan) Konnichiwa!

Natsume: (glares at Kazuma) Why the hell is he here? (points at Kazuma)

Hotaru: He's the invited guest.

Kazuma: Thats right. (smiles)

Miha-chan: Kazuma, your soo carefree!

Chapter 4 - Our date to Central Town!

It was Saturday, it was the day of Kazuma's first visit to Central Town, Mikan was very happy, she was going to Central Town with her best friend, friend, and old friend.

"Central Town! Central Town! we are going to Central Town!" Mikan was happily prancing in the hallways singing something about Central Town.

"Hey, polka dots! stop being such a nuisance! your giving me a headache!" said Natsume.

"Dont worry! if you head hurts soo much, then go to the nurse! I wont be here for the rest of the afternoon anyway!" replied Mikan.

"Ohayo Mi-chan! ohayo Hyuuga-san" greeted Kazuma.

"Ohayo Kazuma-kun!" greeted Mikan back cheerfully, Natsume just grunted softly.

"You dont mind if I borrow Mi-chan for a while dont you?" asked Kazuma, putting his arm around Mikan, Mikan blushed deep red, Natsume was really unhappy now.

_"Of course I mind! you idiotic freak! who the hell the do you think you are? your not her boyfriend, you silver-haired freak!"_ thought Natsume, "Go ahead, I dont care" said Natsume calmly, and off the two went.

"Silver-haired freak?" Kokoroyomi suddenly popped out of nowwhere in front of Natsume, Natsume as usual stayed calm.

"Your reading my mind again?" said Natsume.

"Who's a silver-haired freak? thats the only thing I read on your mind" said Kokoroyomi.

"No one" replied Natsume as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Kokoroyomi.

"Nowhere" replied Natsume.

"Okay! see you in Central Town!" said Kokoroyomi and off he went, Natsume stopped.

"Gotta be careful with my thoughts when I'm around him" said Natsume to no one, so he continued walking.

Somewhere in the Elementary Branch:

"WHAT! you guys cant go? why!" asked Mikan in a very loud voice.

"Ouch! I think you hurt my eardrums Mikan!" said Yuu.

"I'm sorry!" said Mikan "so cant you guys go?"

"Mr. Narumi just scheduled an urgent meeting for the class representatives, and it starts in five minutes, we wont be back in five hours" explained Hotaru.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but its an important meeting! looks like you and Kazuma will have to go without us!" said Yuu.

"Thats okay! I'll go with Kazuma, its no fun to go to Central Town alone!" said Mikan being cheerful as always.

"We are sorry Mikan! we'll make it up to you!" said Yuu.

"I wont, I'm actually quite happy I wont get to go with you" said Hotaru calmly.

"Hotaru!" yelled Mikan, everyone else chuckled.

At the bus:

"Hey Kazuma! lets sit here!" said Mikan in cheerful voice, she was waving her arm up and down.

"Okay!" replied Kazuma, Mikan sat at the window seat and Kazuma beside Mikan.

"I cant wait to go to Central Town! your gonna love it Kazuma!" said Mikan turning her head around in Kazuma's direction, but not only did she see Kazuma but she also saw Natsume.

"N-Natsume? what are you doing here?" asked Mikan.

"Baka, what does it look like? I'm going to Central Town, I need some stuff there" replied Natsume, Natsume went to a seat beside Mikan and Kazuma.

"He's so rude!" said Mikan to Kazuma, Kazuma just chuckled.

"Whats soo funny?" asked Mikan politely.

"Nothing" said Kazuma then he smiled.

"Okay then!" said Mikan she also smiled back at Kazuma.

_"What are they smiling about?" _asked Natsume in his head, he looked at the two at the corner of his eyes.

"They kinda look like a couple" whispered a girl, Natsume got his comic book and pretended to read, when what he really is doing is sneaking a peak at the two, all they did was talk and laugh together, it made sick Natsume, or was he just sick cause of the bus?

After the bus ride:

"Yay! we're at Central Town! were to go first?" said Mikan, she was beaming at the place "I know! lets go to the Howalon shop!" Mikan was waving her arms up and down due to the excitement"

"Okay, thats fine with me" said Kazuma.

"Yay! lets go and get Howalon!" said excited Mikan, Kazuma sweatdropped.

"She's still the same as always" whispered Kazuma to himself, Natsume was spying on the two.

"She's such an idiot" said Natsume.

At the Howalon shop:

"One medium size please!" said Mikan, she took out her coin purse, but Kazuma stopped her.

"I'll pay, its the least I can do since you brought me here" said Kazuma.

"But-" Mikan started to protest but Kazuma already payed anyway.

_"Jeez, what does he think he's doing?"_ thought Natsume.

"Ah! its a Howalon! Howalon!" Mikan kept on babbling until Kazuma opened the box and wrapped his arm around Mikan and put a piece of Howalon in her mouth at the same time, Mikan blushed deep red again, Kazuma noticed this and chuckled.

"Kawaii! they are just like a really cute couple!" said an older girl, Mikan blushed.

"Ano, no you got the wrong idea! he's just a friend!" the more Mikan denied it the more she blushed, the older girl just giggled and walked away.

"Ara, people these days are jumping to conclusions" said Kazuma.

"Uh yeah!" agreed Mikan.

_"Whats he the heck is he saying? he did that on purpose!"_ thought Natsume, again he was burning of jealousy.

_"Is there a fire? I think I could feel the heat"_ thought Kazuma "Mi-chan lets go somewhere else, its kinda getting hot in here"

"Um..okay" replied Mikan, Kazuma's arm was still wrapped around Mikan, but Mikan was too dense to notice. (heck sooner or later she will)

"Hey look!" said Mikan as she pointed to some stuff, she looked around at some of the shops surrounding them.

"Mi-chan, look carnations" said Kazuma as he pointed to the carnation stand, but they just arent any ordinary carnations, they are carnations that bloom forever.

"Wow! they are soo pretty!" said Mikan staring at her favorite flowers.

"You want some?" asked the old lady.

"How much are they?" asked Mikan.

"Well lets see, they are 500 rabbits a bouquet!" said the old lady.

"Thats soo expensive!" said Mikan, she was a little dissappointed, even though she was already a single, her allowance is still not enough.

"I just got my allowance, but its not much either, gomen Mi-chan I know how much you like carnations!" said Kazuma.

_"Carnations eh? ha! good thing that freak wasnt able to afford any!" _thought Natsume, he slightly grinned.

"Ara, its getting late, we should head back" said Kazuma, Mikan nodded.

Back at the academy:

"It sounds like you two had lots of fun at Central Town!" said Yuu.

"We did! so how was your meeting?" asked Mikan curiously.

"Fine, all we had to talk about was the upcoming festival" said Hotaru.

"Oh yeah! the cherry blossom festival!" said Mikan.

"I'm going upstairs in my room, I'll join you guys later for dinner" said Kazuma and he walked away.

"Kazuma-kun" Mikan just stared at Kazuma's back.

"Is he always like that?" asked Hotaru.

"I dont know, even thougth I met him when I was younger, I never really got to know him that much, he doesnt tell me much either, he's kinda mysterious if you ask me" explained Mikan.

"Then you really are baka!" said Hotaru calmly.

"Hotaru! I thought we were bestfriends!" yelled Mikan.

"Then you thought wrong" replied Hotaru, Mikan was babbling again and waving her arms up and down, Mikan suddenly bumped into someone while she was not looking.

"Watch it idiot!" said Natsume.

"Well sorry for my stupidity!" yelled Mikan, Natsume just walked past Mikan like he didnt see her, his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Come to think of it, Natsume is also kinda mysterious" said Yuu.

Miha-chan: I'm gonna get some more cookies!

Mikan: Let me come with you!

Miha-chan: No! I'm fine! you just sit there!

Mikan: Um okay, but hurry up! I'm hungry!

Natsume: Your such a pig.

Mikan: Hey!

Hotaru: Actually he's right you do eat like a pig.

Mikan: Hotaru! your suppose to be on my side!

Hotaru: Since when was I suppose to be on your side? I was just saying something true.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Yuu: I'm gonna see what Miha-chan's up to! (almost opens door)

Miha-chan: (bumps into Yuu with the cookies) Ah!

(Yuu bumps into Mikan and Mikan bumps into Kazuma, leaving Mikan to be on top of Kazuma and leaving Natsume jealous)

Natsume: Oi, baka! just what are you doing?

Mikan: Stop calling me baka, baka!

Miha-chan: Yes, my plan is working! time for phase 2!

Natsume: What plan?

Miha-chan: Nothing! I was just planning to make somemore cookies! hehe!


	5. A fall, a catch and an acorn

Miha-chan: Sorry if I took so long to update!

Hotaru: So what's phase 2?

Miha-chan: I dont know, I'm still thinking!

(Hotaru and Yuu sweatdrops)

Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 5 - A fall, a catch and an acorn!

It was Saturday today and Mikan was suppose to meet Hotaru in two hours, so she decided to take a walk in the Northern woods. She was skipping merrily throughout her walk unitl she came upon a baby bird.

"A baby bird! how kawaii! huh? what's wrong?" asked Mikan to the little bird, she noticed a nest in a high up tree "I get it! that must be your home isnt it?" the bird chirped, "dont worry! I'll bring you home!"

Mikan rolled up her sleeves and took out her hand for the bird to climb in.

"Dont worry! I wont hurt you!" said Mikan cheerfully, the bird didnt hestitate so it climbed in Mikan's hand. Mikan started climbing up the tree, it took her 5 minutes to reach the nest.

"Here we are! this must be your nest!" said Mikan, she tried reaching for the nest so the little bird will be able to go back home, while Mikan was trying to put the baby bird in its nest Natsume also decided to take a walk in the Northern woods, until Natsume noticed Mikan in a tree.

"What the heck is that baka doing now?" Natsume looked up and saw Mikan trying to reach the nest for the little bird, she did it successfully for a few seconds.

"There! your safe now!" Mikan giggled as she saw the cute bird chirping, just then she felt a crack on the branch she was standing on "but right now I think I'm not!" the branch cracked and Mikan fell "Ahhhh! noo!" Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come to her, but then she felt something warm, she slowly opened her eyes and saw redish brown eyes, Mikan was in Natsume's arms, Mikan blushed deep red.

"So its kittys today eh? you have such bad taste" said Natsume, Mikan blinked as she realized Natsume was talking about her underwear.

"Natsume! you pervert!" yelled Mikan, she was already standing on the ground as she pushed Natsume "you are such a pervert!"

"Hey its not my fault I'm not the one in some tree doing something completely pointless" said Natsume, Mikan was boiling right now but when she remembered that Natsume was the one who saved her from falling, she had to thank him.

"Ano...Natsume arigatou!" Natsume was calm as usual.

_"Now's the right time I have to tell her"_ Mikan was about to walk away when she heard Natsume calling her.

"Oi Baka! you better listen cause I'm only gonna say this once!" said Natsume.

"What is it?" asked Mikan she looked innocent.

"I...I...listen! I lo-" Natsume was caught off when an acorn landed on his head "what the heck was that!" Natsume looked up and saw a squirrel _"stupid squirrels!"_

"Looks like a squirrel dropped an acorn!" said Mikan "so what was again you were gonna tell me?"

"Never mind" said Natsume.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I only got ten minutes to get there!" said Mikan "I'm sorry Natsume! I'm suppose to meet Hotaru in ten minutes! ja ne!"

Natsume watched Mikan dissappear in the woods, he sighed.

_"Why is this happening to me? that little girl keeps on messing up my mind!" _thought Natsume.

"You like Mikan dont ya?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" Natsume looked around.

"Me, your rival!" replied the voice, just then Kazuma jumped off a tree gracefully.

"So its you" Kazuma nodded.

"You were about to tell her werent you?" Kazuma smirked.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Natsume.

"What I'm trying to say is may the best man win!" said Kazuma

"Is that all your gonna say?" asked Natsume

"Yup! I guess so! see ya!" and with that Kazuma jumped to tree to tree, Natsume also left.

_"Whatever you say, I still wont lose to you!" _thought Natsume.

With Mikan and the others:

"Achoo!" Mikan sneezed.

"Looks like somebody was just talking about you just now" said Hotaru, Mikan was completely confused.

"So Hotaru, wanna go to the festival with me? its gonna be lots of fun!" Mikan was acting like an idiot again so Hotaru blasted one of her baka guns st Mikan again.

"I'm guessing that's a no" said Mikan while she was rubbing her forehead, Yuu helped her up.

"Me and Yuu are pretty busy these days so dont get your hopes up" Hotaru adjusted her baka gun and put it in her pocket.

"Oh I see, I'll ask Natsume or Kazuma if they wanna go" said Mikan.

"Why dont you just ask Kazuma instead? Natsume will just say no anyway" said Hotaru.

"Possibly, but Natsume might also wanna go, if he's not doing anything!" Hotaru shook her head.

"You never listen do you?" Hotaru walked away with Yuu.

"Dont worry! you'll find someone who can go with you!" said Yuu and off Hotaru and Yuu went.

"I hope so" said Mikan to herself.

"Hey Mi-chan!" called Kazuma.

"Oh hey Kazuma-kun!" Mikan was waving back at Kazuma.

"Where have you been? I didnt see you for the rest of the day" asked Mikan.

"Nothing...I just been busy that's all!" replied Kazuma.

"Oh, I see! uh listen would you..." _"should I ask him or not? why not? he is my friend after all! so why cant I ask him? but what about Natsume? huh? why am I thinking about Natsume all of a sudden? its not like he wants to go with me!"_

"Mi-chan? Mi-chan?" Kazuma kept on snapping his fingers so Mikan would pay attention.

"Huh? what?" Mikan was already out of her trance.

"You were gonna ask me something, what is it?" asked Kazuma.

"Um..never mind! I need to get a a drink!" said Mikan.

"Would you like me to go with you?" asked concerned Kazuma.

"Uh, no thanks! I'll be just fine!" said Mikan and she walked away.

_"What the heck was that just now? why couldnt I ask Kazuma? Natsume keeps on popping on my mind! ahh! shoo bad thoughts!"_ Mikan was seriously deep in thought, she wasnt looking where she was going so she bumped into someone...again.

"Watch it polka dots" Mikan looked up and saw Natsume, just then she blushed lightly, she tried to hide her blush but Natsume noticed it.

_"Why the heck is she blushing? could it be?"_ Natsume secretly smirked at Mikan, Mikan stood up and dusted her uniform.

"Gomenasai!" Mikan bowed and ran away, she was still blushing.

_"Weird girl, I must be imagining things!"_ thought Natsume, he went on with his walk. Mikan stopped running due to exaustion and already started panting.

_"My face feels hot, focus Mikan!"_ Mikan slapped herself "Why am I always thinking about him!"

Miha-chan: I guess I have to stop right here! oh well! sorry again for a late update!


	6. Summer Loving

**Miha-chan: Mikan! you spilled your tea!**

**Mikan: Ah! oh no! my uniforms all ruined!**

**Natsume: Your such an idiot.**

**Miha-chan: That stain is gonna be hard to remove if you only use your napkin to wipe off!**

**Mikan: Then what should I do Miha-chan?**

**(Miha-chan pauses for a while)**

**Miha-chan: Well you could change your clothes, and I could put your uniform in the washing machine! so in the mean time you have to wear some clean clothes!**

**Mikan: But I didnt bring any extra clothes with me today!**

**Miha-chan: Well I do have some of my old clothes in the closet, my clothes wont fit you. (no! I'm not fat! I'm far from fat!)**

**Mikan: Um okay, arigatou Miha-chan!**

**Miha-chan: Come with me!**

**(Miha-chan and Mikan leave Natsume all alone)**

**Natsume: (sighs) This might take a while.**

Chapter 6 - Summer Loving

"For our literature class we shall perform a play based on the most popular plays "Summer Loving" annouced the teacher. (the play is just something I made up! ;)

"Sensei, what is the play about anyway? we never heard of it" asked a student.

"Its about two people from two totally different worlds, Rona Sayaka is an heiress to a rich company while Akira Yamanashi is the strongest and youngest leader in the country his is gang called "The Black Hearts", they meet over summer time, at first they hate each other's guts but start to delevope feelings for each other, but alas the father doesnt approve of Akira so they go through many hardships together!" explained teacher while he was waltzing around the classroom, the students looked at the teacher awkwardly, so the teacher stopped and acted serious again "ahem, this is also 20 of your grade so if you dont act well, you dont pass"

The students moaned and groaned at the project.

"Okay so right on the board is the parts your gonna play, each part is covered by a sticker, you write your name on any blank here, and after all of you write your names I will remove the stickers and reveal the parts you guys are gonna play, no exchanges!" explained the teacher, one by one the students each wrote their names on different blanks, "okay lets see Sumire's part first"

"Please be Rona! please be Rona!" whispered Sumire but fortunatly Sumire didnt get the part she wanted instead she's the person who manages the rival company of Rona's father. (now lets see the rest of the parts!)

Ms. Tokoyama (owner of the rival company) - Sumire Shouda

Mr. Sayaka (Rona's father) - Yuu Tobita

Rona's Friends -

Anna

Nonoko

Girl with teleportation alice (dont know her name haha!)

Yura Otonashi (for those who dont know, she's the one with the fortune telling alice)

Rona's Bestfriend (guy who secretly likes Rona) - Kazuma Nakashima (Nyahaha!)

The rest of the Black Hearts gang -

Kokoroyomi

The guy who can fly

Guy with levitation alice (one of Natsume's lackeys)

Hotaru Imai (big suprise there! nyahaha!)

Nobu Tanaka (best friend of Akira and co leader of the gang) - Ruka Nogi (well isnt that obvious?)

"And now for Mikan Sakura's part, the rest will have to do the curtain pulling and light shows etc." said the teacher, he slowly took of the sticker above Mikan's name, and the part she was gonna play is...Rona Sayaka! (nyahaha! well I suppose some of you people knew that Mikan was gonna get the lead role!)

"What! why does she get the part?" yelled Sumire, all the other students were shocked "Hmmpf!"

"Lets see, I guess Natsume plays Akira Yamanashi then!" said the teacher as he took out the sticker, Natsume secretly smirked at this "so everybody else are doing the curtain pulling etc."

_"I'm playing Rona! I cant believe it! but worst part of it is that Natsume is playing Akira! Rona's lover! nooooo!"_ Mikan was crying waterfalls.

"Oh yeah before I forget, there's uh...a kissing scene in the fountain park scene" said the teacher "its in page 54 of the script" everybody recieved their scripts and read them, they were all shocked at the kissing scene, especially Mikan, she stiffened.

_"What? Akira? kiss? by fountain? wahhh!"_ thought Mikan.

"Hmmm if I videotape the whole play and sell them, then I'm gonna make millions" said Hotaru with a money sign in her eyes, "looks like its time to use invention #034" (insert Hotaru introducing her invention, a really unnoticable videocamera sticker)

_"Hmmm a kiss scene, I got no problem with that"_ thought Natsume.

_"I wonder how Mikan's gonna put up with this?" _thought Kazuma, he was a bit dissappointed though, he doesnt get to kiss Mikan in the play, the teacher left and it was now time for dismissal.

"Dont worry Mikan, I'm sure it will be alright!" said Yuu trying to cheer Mikan up.

"No wonder why you got the part Yuu, you always try to cheer Mikan up like a father" said Hotaru, Yuu blushed at the compliment.

"I guess I do, dont I?" said Yuu rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi polka dots, I guess I'm gonna have to bring some mouthwash since I have to kiss you" teased Natsume, Mikan's head shot up and she glared.

"Hmmpf! I rather fail then to have to kiss you!" Mikan shot back.

"Then fail already baka" said Natsume he walked away along with Ruka. Mikan cried waterfall tears again.

"I want my grandpa!" cried Mikan. (hey what do you expect? Mikan always acts childish!)

**Miha-chan: That girl is really fussing over nothing (sighs)**

**Natsume: Oi, where's the idiot?**

**Miha-chan: If you mean Mikan she's still changing.**

**Natsume: I thought so, she's too slow.**

**Miha-chan: Hmmmmm...you know Mikan's a really sweet girl, maybe you should treat her more nicely, ne? she wont like you if you keep on throwing insults at her.**

**Natsume: Whoever said I like her?**

**Miha-chan: Wow hold on pal! I didnt say you like her, you said that all by yourself! so that does mean you do like her! hehe!**

**Natsume: I'm gonna burn you if you tell.**

**Miha-chan: Dont worry I'm not gonna tell your lil sweetie pie that you like her. (chuckles)**

**Natsume: (glares) Arent you a wiseguy?**

**Miha-chan: Hey, is that how you treat people older than you?**

**Natsume: Its true what they say, you are annoying!**

**Miha-chan: I'll take that as a compliment!**

**Mikan: Mou! Miha-chan! is this really all you have left! I dont feel comfortable in this outfit! is this really what you wore when you were younger?**

**Miha-chan: (looks at Mikan from couch) Uh not really, I never actually wore that when I was little, I was more tomboyish back then, hehe!**

**Natsume: (looks at Mikan)...**

**Mikan: Miha-chan! (Mikan is wearing an off-shoulder purple top and white frilly skirt with black stockings)**

**Miha-chan: You really look Kawaii! ne Natsume?**

**Natsume:... **


	7. Memories

**Miha-chan: You know I'm starting to have second thoughts about the kissing scene.**

**Mikan: Really!**

**Natsume: (Burns a part of Miha-chan's skirt)**

**Miha-chan: Uhh..never mind! its more exciting anyway! (puts out fire with a glass of water)**

**Mikan: Oh, what made you change your mind anyway?**

**Miha-chan: (sweatdrops) _Do you have to ask that question?_ Lets just say I'm on fire today!**

**Hotaru: Literally.**

**Miha-chan: (laughs nervously) what are you saying Hotaru? haha! no not literally!**

**Mikan: Are you okay Miha-chan?**

**Miha-chan: (laughs nervously again) I'm fine!**

Chapter 7 - Memories

"Mikan, if you dont want to do it that badly then I may just have a trick that might help you" said emotionless Hotaru, Mikan stopped crying and began to listen.

"Really Hotaru? that would be great! thanks!" but Hotaru wasnt finished yet.

"If you pay me 50 rabbits of course" Hotaru held out her hand for the money.

"Hotaru! your're soo mean!" Mikan got her coin purse and gave her the money since she saved her allowance.

"Okay now this might take awhile for you to learn the trick, that's why I charged you double" said Hotaru.

"Just teach me the trick! please!" Hotaru immediately taught her the trick, it took Mikan awhile to learn the trick just like what Hotaru said. Meanwhile Kazuma was in his room taking a rest, he put his hands at the back of his head and lied down on his bed.

"Your still the same as ever, Mikan" Kazuma closed his eyes and memories of his and Mikan's past flashed through his mind.

_Flashback: First meeting_

_"No! I cant give it to you! my grandpa gave this lollipop due to my hard work!" yelled little five year old Mikan._

_"Hey brat! I always get what I want! and I what want is that candy of yours! so hand it over or else!" yelled a big bully._

_"No!" little Mikan struggled but the bully was too strong._

_"Get away from her you fat pig!" little five year old Kazuma went in front of Mikan to protect her._

_"Another annoying brat eh?" just then a thunderbolt appeared, the bully fell on his but and ran away yelling for his mommy. Kazuma turned around to face Mikan._

_"Are you alright?" asked Kazuma, Mikan blushed._

_"U-uh..ye-yeah!" stuttered Mikan "w-where did t-t-that come from?"_

_"Um...that's not important right now" answered Kazuma "anyway My name's Kazuma, what's yours?"_

_"Mikan!" replied Mikan cheerfully "arigatou! would like this? its the least I can do since you saved me!"_

_"But didnt you say-" Kazuma was cut off when Mikan held his hand and placed the lollipop in his hand._

_"There! now we're both even!" Mikan giggled, Kazuma blushed slightly at Mikan's smiling face, "well I hope to see you again! ja ne! Kazuma-kun!" and with that Mikan ran off._

_The day when Kazuma moves away..._

_"Kazuma-kun! matte!" Mikan was running after the car, Kazuma looked out the window and saw Mikan. _

_"She came after all" thought Kazuma "Please stop the car dad!"_

_"No I cant, we are already behind schedule, sit down boy!" said Kazuma's father coldly._

_"But I have to something to say to Mi-chan!" said Kazuma._

_"Keep quiet boy! you'll be going to the Alice Academy in two years, so dont waste your time with people like them" said Kazuma's father._

_"Let me out!" Kazuma used his thunder alice but it was no use._

_"Its no use son, stop using your alice for such pointless things" Kazuma remained silent throughout the trip._

_Mikan tripped and the car already dissappeared out of sight._

_End flashback_

"So its been six years huh?" Kazuma slowly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed "ara, yesterday's mission really made me exhausted" Kazuma rested his forehead on his hand.

"So, when are you gonna keep this up?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hotaru? what are you doing here? how'd you get in here?" asked Kazuma, Hotaru held out one of her inventions.

"I see, you are a sneaky one" Kazuma got out of his bed "so what is it that you want?"

"Are you still planning to get Mikan to be yours?" there was a short silence.

"Now that I think about it, Mikan really seems to be enjoying his company without knowing it" Kazuma looked out the window, his back facing Hotaru while Hotaru just leaned on Kazuma's wall "well I guess it is time to give her up, I know for sure that Natsume will make Mikan happy anyway"

"You seem to be taking it pretty well" Kazuma faced Hotau again.

"Well I'll surely fall for someone else I meet along the way" Hotaru stood straight again "so, what are you really here for? surely you didnt just come here for nothing"

"Are you interested into getting those two together?" asked Hotaru.

"Let me guess, if you sell tapes showing their affection, it will be a best seller right? okay I'll help, so what do I do?" asked Kazuma.

"All you have to do is to make him jealous, that's it, surely he'll confess" said Hotaru.

"Hmmm...okay I'll do it" agreed Kazuma "but only if I get some of the profit"

"Fine" just then Hotaru left.

"Ah, I'm soo hungry I feel like eating asparagus" said Kazuma. (asparagus is Kazuma's fave food, hehe! sorry for asparagus haters out there, sorry I just want to make Kazuma weird)

Lets see how Mikan's doing:

_"Hmmm...where is he? sensei said we're suppose to run lines!" _thought Mikan, she was looking for Natsume everywhere, the library, dormitory, classroom, hallways, he was nowhere to be found, except for one place. "the northern woods!"

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

"Natsume!" Mikan called running to Natsume who was resting under a tree in the northern woods.

_"Great, now its noisy!" _thought Natsume.

"Hey Natsume!" called Mikan once more.

"What is it polka dots?" asked Natsume with a disturbed tone in his voice.

"Ano...sensei said that we have to run lines" explained Mikan, Natsume just strugged.

"Whatever, if thats all I'm going back to sleep" said Natsume.

"But sensei said we have to run lines! I dont want to fail!" whined Mikan.

"I thought you said you'd rather fail than kiss me, huh?" said Natsume.

"Well..I...um..y-you see..." Mikan was stuttering "I just dont want grandpa to get mad at me again" she played with her thumbs.

"Hmmm..really now?" Natsume raised his eyebow. (that's my expression! so no one copy it! except Natsume but only once!)

"Fine then lets just get this over with so I can finally take my nap" said Natsume, and so they ran lines except for the kissing scene. (that shall be on the premiere!)

**Miha-chan: Nyahaha! I just thought of something great! I know this chapter is short but I will write more longer in the next chapter.**

**Mikan: What is it! (has sparkly eyes)**

**Miha-chan: Um...(sweatdrops)...well there's gonna be a big suprise at the end of the play! nyahaha! better chapters will come in the future!**

**Hotaru: Baka, stop annoying Miha-chan (shoots baka gun at Mikan)**

**Mikan: Ow! Hotaru! your soo mean!**

**Hotaru: Your pestering our money maker.**

**Miha-chan: M-money maker?**

**Hotaru: Yeah. **


	8. Duct Tape

**Miha-chan: Nyahaha! its the day of the play!**

**Hotaru: I already set up the equipment.**

**Miha-chan: And since I'm the author here, I get 25 of the profit!**

**Yuu: Both of you are like only trying to get some money, thats why both of you try to get the two of them together!**

**(Hotaru and Miha-chan looks at each other then back at Yuu)**

**Hotaru and Miha-chan: Yeah, that's pretty much it!**

**Yuu: (sweatdrops) Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Miha-chan: I cant wait to buy new accessories! nyahaha!**

Chapter 8 - Duct tape!

"Wah! I'm soo nervous!" said Mikan, just then Kazuma popped out of nowhere.

"Its okay Mi-chan, I'm sure you'll do great!" said Kazuma as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's neck, Mikan blushed deep red, Natsume, well he got jealous again! he was burning of jealousy! Hotaru secretly gave a thumbs up to Kazuma, Kazuma winked secretly winked back.

"Arigatou Kazuma-kun!" thanked Mikan, Kazuma smiled at Mikan and left.

"Our plan must be working, just look at Natsume!" whispered Kazuma to Hotaru, Hotaru nodded.

"You know I think we should bring portable eletric fans when we're around Natsume, its boiling in here" whispered Hotaru, Kazuma agreed cause he was sweating.

The play begins and the videocamera was set: (I'll use the characters names for the play! if you dont know who's playing who, go check chapter 6!)

"Boss! they're coming!" said the guy with the levitation alice.

"Hotaru! activate the shield!" yelled Akira.

"Right" Hotaru pushed the button to activate the so-called shield.

"Akira, it worked!" cheered Nobu.

"Hey Rona! I hear that the leader of the black hearts gang is a hottie!" said Anna.

"So is the co leader! what's are their names again? oh yeah! Akira Yamanashi and Nobu Tanaka!" said Nonoko.

"Really, you guys should stay away from those troublemakers! they're nothing but slackers!" said Rona.

"How do you know? you been listening to Mr. Sayaka again were'nt you?" said the girl with teleportation alice.

"No, but I saw on the news that they yet again created another disturbance around the city!" said Rona.

"Aw! come on you gotta admit they are both good-looking!" said Anna.

"Rona's right we wouldnt want to get involved with dangerous people" said Kazuma.

"At least somebody appreciates what I say!" said Rona.

"You dont know the have of it" whispered Rona's 'friends'.

"Oh yeah, Rona your father needs you" Rona nodded at Kazuma and left.

"Boss we did it! now what should we do?" asked the guy who the can fly.

"For now lets just break, I need to go outside" said Akira.

_"Wow Natsume's a really good actor!" _thought Mikan from backstage.

"Mikan thats your cue!" whispered Hotaru.

"Huh? oh right!" said Mikan as she got on the stage. (silly girl!)

"Yes father? you said you needed me?" Rona arrived in a room were her father was.

"Rona, cough! cough!I need something to tell you" said Mr. Sayaka.

"Yes father?" asked Rona _"so far so good!"_

"I'm starting to get really old now, and you know what happens when I die.." Mr. Sayaka trailed off.

"Yeah I know, when you die I have to take over the company" said Rona.

"Good you didnt forget" smiled Mr. Sayaka.

"But what about my dream to be a singer?" asked Rona hopefully.

"You still want to be a singer? that's poposterous! you have to take over the Sayaka corp!" answered Mr. Sayaka coldly _"wow! I cant believe I can even act like this!"_ after that Rona left to go outside.

Rona and Akira were in the same park when a gang attacked!

"I cant believe me own father wont let me become a singer" said Rona, meanwhile Akira was trying to avoid the gang that's attacking, and he was coming in Rona's direction.

"Huh? whats that sound?" asked Rona to herself, she saw Akira running towards her, Akira grabed her hand and hid behind a tree (just like in episode 6!).

"What the!" Rona tried to scream but Akira covered her mouth.

"Shut up idiot!" whispered Akira.

"_Hey wait a minute! I just only noticed now that this is similiar to what happened before!" _thought Mikan.

"_Damn it! why does this whole situation seem soo familiar?" _thought Natsume.

"Hey Hotaru, you think they noticed that this whole play is similiar to what happened to them?" asked Kazuma.

"Hmmm, they might have, but then again they might think its just a coincidence" answered Hotaru.

"Anyway how did you convince the teacher in choosing this play?" asked Kazuma again.

"Oh, lets just say I brought Kokoroyomi along with me" replied Hotaru.

"Oh! I see!" said Kazuma.

When the gang was gone the both of them stood up.

"Hey! whats with you! and dont call me an idiot! you barely know me!" yelled Rona, Akira said nothing.

"Hey! are you deaf or something?" yelled Rona again.

"Maybe I just became deaf cause of your constant screaming" replied Akira, Rona was furious but when she realized who it was she was more furious.

"Wait a minute! your that Akira Yamanashi guy! the leader of the black hearts! figures!" Rona was about to leave when Akira said something.

"Arent you that Sayaka brat? the one who's gonna inherit that damn corp?" asked Akira.

"Hey! for your information I'm not a brat! I dont even wanna inherit that stupid corporation but no! my fate has already been decided!" yelled Rona, her eyes began to be with filled with water.

"Wow! Mikan's acting is unbelievable!" said Yuu.

"Well she's always been a crybaby so I guessed she's used to it" said Hotaru, just then Rona left the scene.

"Hey how was I? was I okay?" asked Mikan to her friends.

"You were incredible there Mikan!" said Yuu.

"Thanks!" said Mikan.

(I have decided to do a little fast forwarding! okay so Akira went back to his base, bla bla, he talks about Rona, bla bla, then tommorrow again Akira sees Rona in the park, he approaches her but she stays silent then he keeps on talking about stuff that Rona doesnt seem to understand, then she surprisingly talks about her dream of being a singer, then Akira tells Rona something...)

"If you wanna be a singer that much then why dont you confront your father about it?" asked Akira.

"I already did! but he wont let me, he says I'm the only person who he trusts to manage the corp." replied Rona.

"Hmm...I see" said Akira "then why dont you just run away or somehing like that?"

"I cant! my father will worry about me a lot!" replied Rona.

"Its only a suggestion" said Akira.

"You know I kinda envy you" said Rona.

"Why is that? your father manages the best company in the world, and your loaded, you can get anything you want and do anyting you want" said Akira.

"No, thats not true, I cant do anything I want, I cant even sing" replied Rona "at least you get to do what you want, your free like a bird, anyway what am I saying?"

(okay this is the fast forwarding part! in this part they start to like each other! yeah I know, after one day they already like each other! hehe! anyway Rona goes back to her mansion and confronts her father one more time about her dream, but yet again the father refuses and they start to have a fight, yeah and now Rona's punished, she has to stay in her room for two whole weeks! then here comes Kazuma to confront Rona!...)

"Hey Rona" greeted Kazuma.

"Oh, hey" replied Rona.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" asked Kazuma.

"A little..." then Rona bursts out crying, and then she starts to hug Kazuma.

"That bastard!" whispered Natsume, he clenched his fists.

"(Sighs) That Natsume gets too jealous too easily" said Hotaru.

(fast forward! Kazuma tells how he feels, he is rejected! then Mr. Sayaka learns about Akira and warns Rona not to go near him, Rona objects, then later in her room she gets kidnapped by her father's rival, Ms. Tokoyama, then Akira sees Rona being kidnapped and tries to rescue her along with his gang, then it was successful and Mr. Sayaka approves and also Rona's dream to be a singer! then the next day Rona sings in the fountain park, its her solo! kinda like a musical! hehe!...)

Pleasant Supper, now, let's gather around.

Look to this day's tears to bring tomorrow's strength.

La La La, A wonderful feeling, Love & Life

La La La, Loveable, Love & Life

To the day that was given our best,

Along with a 'goodbye' and 'thank you',

Let's end it smiling,

That is my small prayer.

When the spring flowers bloom,

and the greenery sprouts,

Look, some of the tears

are floating away on the wind!

La La La, A wonderful feeling, Love & Life

La La La, Loveable, Love & Life

"Wow! Mikan's a great singer!" complimented Yuu.

_"Hmmmm...she has a nice voice, very pleasant, who knew that idiot could sing so well!" _thought Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, your on now! its the kissing scene!" whispered Yuu.

"Huh? uh yeah.." Natsume went on stage.

(Okay! its the moment you all been waiting for! but wait! theres a surprise to this kissing scene!...)

"Oh, hey Akira!" greeted Rona.

"Hey" replied Akira "I...uh...I...have something to tell you..."

"Yeah?" their bodys got closer, the suspense was killing everbody (no, not literally!)

"I love you" said Akira _"if only I could really say this in real life"_

"I love you too" said Rona and when they kissed the curtains went down, everybody was clapping, but that wasnt a real kiss! nope!

Behind the curtain:

"Mmmph!" Natsume's lips were sealed in duct tape, Mikan stuck her tongue at Natsume.

"You thought I was really gonna kiss you there? well no way! I'm not ready to have my first kiss just for a play!" said Mikan, Natsume glared at Mikan, then he took out the duct tape.

"Baka, like I said before, why would I want to kiss an idiot like you? you could've at least told me" said Natsume.

"Hmmmpf! beh!" Mikan stsucj out her tongue again.

_"I'm gonna be rich" _thought Hotaru as she took out the videocam sticker.

**Miha-chan: Not to worry people! the last chapter will be even more romantic! nyahaha! I'm beginning to be mushy!**

**Natsume: You suck as an author.**

**Miha-chan: Still mad that you dont get to kiss Mikan for real? aww!**

**Mikan: Um someone called for me?**

**Miha-chan: Mikan! your here! come, let us get away from this angsty balck cat! (grabs Mikan and flees)**

**Natsume: Where the heck are you idiots going!**

**Miha-chan: Tsk! tsk! you should respect your elders you know! no wonder why Mikan doesnt even date you yet! how sad!**

**Mikan: Eh? what?**

**Miha-chan: Come Mikan!** **let us leave this dreary place and introduce you to my cousin! he's really handsome you know! he's also the same age as you! his name is Akihiro and he's a real gentleman! he's also a said genius!**

**Mikan: Really? wow! I'd like to meet him!**

**Miha-chan: Then lets go! (leaves) **

**Natsume: Hey! who the heck is this Akihiro guy? hey! (goes after them)**

**Hotaru: See you next chapter.**


	9. You like cherries?

**Miha-chan: We're near the end of the story! sorry I didnt update for a long time, I just found out that I have to go back to school soon and I had to check on some stuff.**

**Mikan: Wah! Miha-chan! Natsume's being a pervert again!**

**Natsume: Tsk! your such a crybaby polkadots.**

**Miha-chan: (being hugged by Mikan) -sigh- Too bad Tsubasa's not here, he handles this situation better than I do.**

**Natsume: -glares at Miha-chan's back-**

**Miha-chan: Ah! Natsume's such a sour puss! -sweatdrops-**

**Yuu: Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, she only owns Kazuma Nakashima.**

**Kazuma: What's that suppose to mean? **

Chapter9 - You like cherries?

"So Mikan, have you decided who your gonna take to the cherry blossom festival yet?" asked Hotaru.

"Well, like you said before, I think I'll just ask Kazuma-kun!" replied Mikan.

_"That's not good" _thought Hotaru, just then Kazuma arrived.

"Hey guys! what's shaking?" greeted Kazuma.

"Nothing's shaking" answered Mikan, Hotaru and Kazuma sweatdropped at this.

"Its only an expression Mi-chan" said Kazuma.

"Really? oh! sorry!" said Mikan she giggled.

"Ba-ka" said Hotaru, Natsume just happened to pass by Mikan giggling with Kazuma.

_"Those are two are flirting again!" _thought Natsume, he narrowed his eyes and jumped towards a branch of a tree so he could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I gotta go, I need some paperwork to finish" said Hotaru.

"Okay then, bye Hotaru!" Mikan and Kazuma waved Hotaru goodbye.

"Um, Kazuma-kun?"

"Hai, Mi-chan?"

"Ano, would you like to go to the Sakura Festival with me?" asked Mikan. (since Sakura means cherry blossom, I'll just call it the Sakura Festival for short!)

"Gomen Mi-chan, I have some stuff to do" answered Kazuma.

"That sucks! everybody's so busy and I have no one to go with me!" said Mikan.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry maybe there are some people who can go with you"

"Really? who?" asked Mikan in delight.

"Gee I dont know, but hey, it could be someone that would kill just to go with you" answered Kazuma. (I bet we know who that is! Kazuma knew that Natsume was eavesdropping! heck Natsume would kill a million people just to go with Mikan, but I also bet that Mikan will stop him from doing so!)

"Someone that would kill just to go with me? that's horrible! that person shouldnt kill just to go with me!" said Mikan, Kazuma and Natsume sweatdropped at this.

"Mi-chan, once again it was only an expression" said Kazuma.

"Oh" said dense Mikan.

"Anyway gotta go, sayonara!" said Kazuma and off he went.

_"What the heck! was he referring to me?" _thought Natsume _"No he couldnt" _Mikan forgot that she was suppose to meet her special ability class so she also went off.

"Why dont you try asking her out instead? since she's an idiot" asked a familiar voice, Natsume swiftly turned around and saw Hotaru on her duck vehicle.

"I got nothing to ask her" replied Natsume.

"Oh yes you do, if you dont ask her out tonight then Mikan can just keep on falling in love with Kazuma again" said Hotaru, Natsume's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Natsume.

"(sigh) You heard me, so you better do it or else you have to face the consequence" said Hotaru _"I need this special video offer soon!" _Hotaru went off on her duck vehicle.

_"Why do I have to ask her?" _thought Natsume _"this is stupid!"_

Later that night:

"Why cant I sleep?" asked Mikan to herself, she decided to take a walk by the lake cause she felt like it, on her way to the lake she hummed a familiar tune, (just pretend its the ending theme of the anime) then she started singing the lyrics of the song. (too bad I dont have the lyrics!) She arrived at the lake and sang the song she was singing awhile ago.

_"I cant sleep! darn it! Hotaru's words cant just seem to stop ringing in my head!" _thought Natsume, just then he spotted Mikan singing by the lake _"this is my second time hearing that idiot sing..."_

"Hmpf, what are you doing here baka?" Mikan stopped singing and glared at Natsume.

"Beh! why do you care?" said Mikan as she stuck her tongue out, Natsume blushed and looked away so that Mikan wouldnt see. (hehe! Natsume blushed! hehe!)

"I thought I heard something dying so I went out to check it out but I was wrong, it was just you" joked Natsume, Mikan's eyes started to be filled with tears, Natsume and sighed _"why the heck does she have to be the type that cries so easily?"_

"Your such a crybaby" said Natsume, Mikan wiped her tears away.

"No I'm not!" protested Mikan.

"Yes you are, you were doing it awhile ago" said Natsume, Mikan was really furious now.

"Natsume!-" Natsume covered her mouth.

"Do you want everybody in the academy to hear you? really your so stupid" whispered Natsume just then he released his hand.

"Well your the one who started it!" Mikan huffed up her cheeks, Natsume sighed and lied down on the grass "hey! I'm talking to you! you dont ignore a person who's talking to you!"

"Why would I want to talk to an idiot like you? its pointless" said Natsume, Mikan stopped talking to Natsume cause there's no point in doing it, he'll always ignore you anyway, Mikan sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Hey Natsume..."

"Hn?"

"Are you...are you...busy tomorrow?" asked Mikan, she was now looking at Natsume, Natsume blushed slightly and faced the other way, he didnt like being watched.

"What makes you say that?" asked Natsume.

"Well Hotaru and the others are busy so I have no one to go with, and its not fun going to the festival alone...its lonely" explained Mikan "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I shouldnt have asked you, you'd probably say no anyway"

_"Why would I say no? you saved me a lot of trouble by asking you"_ thought Natsume "whatever, you'll probably cause a lot of trouble at the festival if no one's there to stop you from doing idiotic things"

"Honto ne?" Natsume nodded.

"Arigatou Natsume!" thanked Mikan, she flashed him one of her beautiful smiles and went away leaving Natsume blushing like a cherry.

_"Stupid girl"_

**Miha-chan: Gomenasai** **if its too short! I just had a hard time writing the 9th chapter!**

**Mikan: At least you tried your best Miha-chan!**

**Miha-chan: -teary eyes- Ah! Mikan! your soo kind! -hugs Mikan-**

**Hotaru: You better update soon or else.**

**Miha-chan: Hai! hai! I understand! I also need money you know!**

**Hotaru: Good then. **


	10. Then there was me and you

**Miha-chan: We are now in the last chapter of the story! arigatou to everyone who reviewed and read my story!**

**Mikan: -cries- Wah! I dont want you to leave Miha-chan!**

**Miha-chan: What are you talking about? I'm still staying here for awhile longer, I just need to write one more- oops! I almost gave my plan away! anyway I'll still be here for a bit longer!**

**Mikan: -sniffs- Really? **

**Miha-chan: Uh yeah!**

**Mikan: Yay!**

**Hotaru: It looks like Miha-chan still has to babysit a big baby like you.**

**Natsume: She's right, are you sure you want to hang around with this idiot? her stupidity might be contagious you know.**

**Mikan: Hey! your so mean pervert!**

**Natsume: Whatever polka dots**

**Mikan: My name is Mikan!**

**Yuu: Oh well! Miha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy nor the songs in the past chapters including the song from this chapter.**

Chapter 10 the final chapter - Then there was me and you

The Sakura festival starts at six o' clock and it was quarter to six, Natsume was under a sakura tree waiting for Mikan to arrive, he was wearing baggy brown pants with lots of pockets and a red longed sleeve shirt, he was also wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt over the red shirt with a weird symbol in the middle and last but not least a light blue scarf around his neck. (hey its the winter season, your were expecting kimonos werent you? well you can wear casual)

_"Hmm...that baka's not here yet, wonder what she's gonna look like" _thought Natsume, and just to ruin the romantic moments they may have is Hotaru and Kazuma spying on them!

"Mikan's not here yet, typical of her" said Hotaru holding her videocam.

"Well she wouldnt be Mikan if she's always early" said Kazuma.

"Hey there Natsume!" called Mikan, she was running to Natsume in slow motion...well at least in Natsume's eyes she is, anyway Mikan was wearing a yellow sweater with a red turtle neck and pink gloves, also pink hairties and a vanilla colored scarf and skirt. Natsume couldnt help but stare at cutie in front of him.

"Natsume? daijoubu?" asked Mikan, Natsume blinked twice and looked away so Mikan couldnt see him blush...again.

"Uh yeah...lets just get this over with" said Natsume and off they went with Hotaru and Kazuma spying on them.

"Wow! look Natsume! there are soo many wonderful things here!" said Mikan in awe, Natsume couldnt help but stare at Mikan instead of the stuff she's pointing at and whenever Mikan would look at Natsume, Natsume would blush and look the other way which left her clueless with a big question mark on top of her head.

"Oishii! Natsume you've got to try this!" said Mikan as she held the chopsticks holding noodles in front of him, Natsume blushed cause it seemed like Mikan was gonna feed him.

"How do I know that you didnt put poison in it?" asked Natsume.

"Aw come on! your such a sour puss!" said Mikan so she shoved the noodles right into his mouth then Natsume swallowed the noodles.

"What the heck were you trying to do? suffocate me?" yelled Natsume, Mikan covered her ears cause of Natsume's constant screaming.

"They're good were'nt they?" said Mikan, her face was inches away from Natsume's, Natsume blushed.

"Hehe this is gonna be a bestseller" said Hotaru, Kazuma sweatdropped.

_"This girl is too evil!" _thought Kazuma.

"Natsume wait up! I cant keep with you!" yelled Mikan.

"Your too slow, hurry up will ya?" Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

_"She's cute when she does that" _thought Natsume "Oi polka dots!" Mikan was staring at a tangerine colored bear holding a carnation in its right paw. (its similiar to the gift Syaoran gave to Sakura in my last story! nyahaha! I dont know why but I like teddy bears alot!)

"Oi polka dots!" said Natsume in a loud voice, Mikan went back to reality.

"H-huh?" said Mikan, Natsume looked at the bear Mikan was staring at awhile ago, it was a toss the ring game, you have to win five rounds to get the bear.

"If you want it why dont you try to get it?" asked Natsume in a bored tone.

"Huh? I have only a few rabbits left, and plus it cost 30 rabbits per game" said Mikan (I know its too expensive just to play a simple game but hey, Natsume's rich aint he?) she had a sad look on her face. Natsume dumped 30 rabbits on the counter and started playing.

After five minutes:

"Congratulations sir! your prize is this stuffed bear" said the man who was running the stall. (just incase you guys are wondering why I chose Carnations instead of Cherry Blossoms, is because Mikan was born in the month of January, and her birth flower is the Carnation)

"Whatever this game is just too easy" said Natsume, the man handed Mikan the stuffed bear.

"Natsume arigatou!" said Mikan she was using her heartwarming smile at Natsume, Natsume secretly smiled at Mikan.

"Hey! did you see that? Natsume smiled at Mikan!" said Kazuma.

"I have to zoom in on this, its not everyday you see the famous 'black cat' smiling" said Hotaru.

"I wonder how much its gonna cost considering Natsume's smile is in the video" wondered Kazuma out loud.

Back to the couple:

Natsume and Mikan went and looked around the festival, and since Mikan's a big spender she used up all her rabbits for such useless things!

"Instead of spending your money for such useless things why dont you try and save your money? huh strawberries?" said Natsume.

"I told you already, my name is Mikan! Mi-kan!" said Mikan.

"Mi..kan" whispered Natsume.

"Huh? Natsume? what did you say?" asked Mikan, her heart was beating faster and her face looked flushed.

"Nothing you must be delusional" replied Natsume.

"But I could sworn I heard you say something" said Mikan, her face still looked flushed.

_"Hmmm, perhaps this could be the right time to tell her" _thought Natsume.

"Hey...Mikan"

"Wha-what?" Mikan was shocked, this is the second time Natsume called her name and she was sure of it.

"Um can we talk more privatly? I've got something very important to tell you" said Natsume.

_"What could that important thing be?" _thought Mikan.

"Uh sure" replied Mikan.

"We better follow them" said Hotaru.

"Yeah! Natsume might confess to Mikan!" said Kazuma.

In a secluded area near the white fountain:

The cherry blossoms were blown by their direction, Mikan looked simply beautiful with cherry blossoms in the background, the moon lit in their area so they could see each other clearly.

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

"Um...Mikan...you see..I" Natsume's bangs covered his eyes.

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

To all the possibilities

"What were you going to say Natsume?" asked Mikan.

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

And right here tonight

"Well...I...umm..."

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

Mikan's heart was beating so fast, so was Natsume's...

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

They looked deeply at each others eyes, not wanting to look away...

Now who'd of ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

Both of their faces looked really flushed...

This could be the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

"Na-natsume?" stuttered Mikan.

"Mikan I..."

I never knew that it could happen

Till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

Natsume held Mikan's shoulders, Mikan slightly shivered at the body contact.

It's a start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

"Mikan...I..I-I l-love you!" said Natsume, Mikan eyes widened, she couldnt believe what she was hearing, Natsume Hyuuga? the famous 'black cat' loves her? this is guy who made fun of her and peeked under her skirt just to get a glimpse of her underwear and yet he loved her?

That it's the start

Of something new

It feels so right

To be here with you

"Na-natsume? is that really you?" stuttered Mikan, just then Natsume hugged her, Mikan's face buried in his chest.

"Its okay if you dont like me, I understand" said Natsume, setting loose the hug.

"N-no! its no that! infact I..."

"Come on baka, your soo slow" whispered Hotaru.

"Calm down Hotaru, Mikan just needs time" said Kazuma.

"Well that time is now, I promised the buyers that I would have it ASAP" said Hotaru losing her cool a bit, Kazuma just sweatdropped.

"Natsume its no that I hate you! but I..I...I love you too!" said Mikan, she was now blushing crimson red, oh and Natsume too!

"R-really?" asked Natsume.

"Yeah.." replied Mikan, just then Natsume pulled Mikan's body closer to his and kissed her, Mikan was shocked at first but then eventually kissed back, and just at that very moment the cherry blossoms were blowing in their direction and there were fireworks at the exact moment they kissed.

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

Start of something new

"Wow, I've bever seen a scene like this before, they're by the fountain with cherry blossoms surrounding them and its night, and also the fireworks started at the exact same time they kissed" said Kazuma.

"Got it, there's gonna be a sequel to this video" said Hotaru, she looked at Kazuma, he seemed sad.

"You okay there?" asked Hotaru emotionlessly, Kazuma sighed then smiled.

"Yeah, Natsume's gonna make her happy anyway" replied Kazuma.

"Okay then, lets go get some crab I'm hungry" said Hotaru. (I know you might be thinking I'm pairing up Kazuma with Hotaru, but I'm not, this chapter is not done yet!)

"Okay then" replied Kazuma and of they went.

On their way to the carb stall:

Kazuma bumped into a girl in their class.

"Gomen, let me help you up" said Kazuma as he offered his hand to the girl, the stood up and dusted her skirt, she had short caramel hair until the nape of her neck and gray eyes. (her hair is like Kisa and her eyes are like Haru in fruits basket, no one copy her! she's mine! -hugs the girl-)

"Hey, arent you Nagasaki-san? you can control plants right?" said Kazuma. (Just like Misaki-sensei's alice) The girl blushed.

"Uh..y-yeah" replied the girl, she bowed her head so Kazuma couldnt see her blushing.

"I have no time for this, I'll just get my crab on my own" said Hotaru and off she went, no one noticed her leaving.

"Arent you Na-nakashima-san?" asked the girl, Kazuma blushed.

"You can call me Kazuma of you like" said Kazuma, the girl looked up.

"Really?" asked the girl then Kazuma nodded "then you can call me by my name, its Sachika"

"Ah Sachika Nagasaki huh?" Kazuma just smiled sweetly at Sachika, Sachika blushed but also smiled as well.

"Looks like I found my sequel for the video" said Hotaru.

**Miha-chan: Hyuu! thats the end of this story! Natsume and Mikan are soo cute! thanks to the background I came up with!**

**Hotaru: You can now order souvenir tapes of 'The kiss' and also behind the scenes tape which contains Kazuma and Sachika making out behind the scenes.**

**Miha-chan: Wow! how'd you get that on tape? **

**Kazuma: Hey! how'd you get it in film?**

**Sachika: Hotaru-sama!**

**Hotaru: Oh, I see the newly formed lovebirds are trying to gang up on me.**

**Kazuma and Sachika: Hotaru!**

**Hotaru: Please place your orders now people. **


End file.
